A Loving Reveal
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy Rose had a troubling past, no love, or any friendship trusts for being a 12 year old. But when she matures, she is now a grown young lady now working in G.U.N.. Still no one to love all these years, but when a certain ebony hedgehog appears, she starts to have a crush on him. Does he like her, too? What does he have for her on Valentine's Day? Late VD story. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone. I haven't made a one shot for a while and I was trying to think of a good romance story for Valentine's Day. I did make an update, but that's usual. I wanted to do another story like my other I made. And yes, this is Shadamy. Of course. XD **

**It has an 'M' scene in it, so if you don't want to read it, don't have to. But it's something I thought up and hopefully it'll work and get good reviews and faves like my other one shots. :3 Here we go!**

_A Loving Reveal _

Papers scattered on her desk like a tornado had been made in her room. Amy Rose, a full time worker in the G.U.N. Corp. Building had finally got a good job of working a few paper works for the employees. It'll make a good pay on her check which made her happy, but so many people filed so many papers on her desk, it was a like a mountain of white and words.

The pink rose sighed banging her head down on the desk. She didn't feel no pain since her head continued to erupt with many other papers she had to write. The young lady wore a suitable suit for a young worker lady. A light gray skirt with black tights, a nice buttoned up white shirt and black heels. She was beautiful in her twenties. Already 23, yet it hurt her to know that no one wanted to be with her.

Back when she was with the Sonic Team, she was known as the 'stubborn, 12 year old who never listens and chases Sonic day in and day out'. She grown tired of the hate from her friends and everyone around her. So when she turned 15, she started to mature much more than she thought. She grew out of her red dress and started wearing pants, and nice shirts. Her hair grew out and no longer needed the head band, now with bobby pins and hair ties.

Soon, everyone started to like her seeing that she was now a new grown woman. Amy was happy that they didn't hate her anymore, but to see that no guy wanted to date her after she turned 16, it hurt her inside. She feared that they only saw her not as a changed adult, but still the aggressive preteen. So she decided to no longer find the love she wanted. After being fed up of chasing her 'hero' anymore, she wanted the boys to go up to her instead. No one ever did.

Many more years and she was a true adult. No fights with Eggman after he left and never was heard again, and now has a new job she sometimes enjoys. G.U.N. figured she would be perfect to file some papers and help with calling the missions to some co-workers. All those years, she had no one to love. Amy's been hearing from her friends that they found their loves. Rouge with Knuckles, Blaze with Silver, and Cream with Tails. But oddly enough, Sonic didn't find anyone. It wasn't surprising since he loved running and being free than being tied down for the rest of his life.

After working there for a few years, she had grown to be a bit bored with it than she thought, that is until she had found out who her co-worker/boss was. After the last fight with Eggman, everyone had left for their lives, but her other friend, Shadow the Hedgehog, he continued his work with G.U.N. as an agent working undercover. He then moved up to a higher rank. Now he works in the building with Amy along with the other employees. All he does is file, and work until he is needed for a new mission.

Amy, after seeing him every day, started to have a little something about the dark male. After many years, he had grown well. His quills were larger and his muscles were much more stronger. Even under his clothes, he now wears. Working as his assistant, she was able to walk in his large office and take many paper works to him, or out, including have a second chat with him.

For some odd reason that she hadn't noticed was that every time she was in his office, Shadow would occasionally smile at her and be friendly, but with other employees come in, he would be the same brooding hedgehog they all know. Something about her was really egging him on. Was it her friendly attitude? Or her now mature body? Or maybe something else…?

It was now Valentine's Day. Amy was wearing her light pink buttoned up blouse and black skirt with black tights and grey heels. She hated the holiday, as usual, but wanted to at least celebrate it by wearing cute clothes she buys. She got a few cards from her friends, including her co-workers. Nothing from Shadow, though. It didn't bug her that much, but it did kind of hurt that he wouldn't give her anything. Last year, he gave her a simple card she still kept, then the next was a small chain bracelet. Amy occasionally wore it since it had a small silver 'A' charm for her name and a pink little rhinestone on it.

Amy wore the bracelet today hoping it would make him happy that she still has it. She came in to the building all smiling for a semi good day. She greeted several friends of hers as she walked through the long hallway of gray walls and papers tacked onto them. She turned a corner seeing Shadow's office coming up. Taking a deep breath before walking in, Amy plastered a small smile on her face greeting her boss.

"Hello, Shadow." She said as she made her way into the room closing the glass doors.

The said hedgehog was sitting at his desk with his head down and pen in his hand. He hummed a small response. Amy lost the smile just a smidge before replying, "Happy Valentine's Day…have you got the papers for me?".

"Yes…" he finally answered pointing his pen at the stack in a basket without looking up.

"Oh…thank you." She walked over to the stack and carefully picked them up in both hands, "What's wrong? Did you have a rough morning?".

Shadow sighed angrily leaning back and placing his hand on his head, "Yes…" he groaned, "That damn female won't listen…!".

"'Female'?" Amy asked, "You mean…Fiona?".

Shadow only nodded for her answer. Amy groaned knowing his girlfriend. Fiona was a very mean person. She and Shadow started dating a year ago. It angered the rose hedgehog to see her taking advantage of him. When she comes to work, she is always wearing tight fitting clothes a slut would wear, and say nothing but wanting money.

Shadow would occasionally say that Fiona had taken his car and drive around to the bars before coming home around 1 am. It really angered him the most seeing her take his money and spend it on the littlest of things she doesn't need. She would always say that she needed it. Who wants a pair of skinny jeans she would just wear for one day, then throw them away the next because they were 'dirty'.

Amy sighed and walked over to him around his desk. She placed her hand on his head on top of his hand. Shadow's ruby eyes stared up at her seeing a slight blush on her face after doing so, "I'm sorry…if you want, I can bring you a doughnut from the café. Maybe swipe a blueberry muffin from the chef?" she smiled.

Shadow smiled back knowing her and her ways of getting his muffin from the café. He leaned forward moving his hand and hers off his head and replied, "A muffin would be nice. But afterwards, I like to speak with you personally." He said picking up his pen again.

Amy nodded with a smile, still keeping the blush on her peach colored cheeks. She turned away to leave the room, but all the while, Shadow watched her leave with a deep feeling in his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell her after work.

All day, Amy did nothing but help her boss with papers upon papers and fight with the co-workers. She occasionally sat in her office talking to people on the phone about work, or had a few friends talk to her on her breaks. And occasionally, Shadow would have her come in sometimes for work, or to have her in when he wanted her to. He would get a few texts from Fiona saying she wants roman noodle for their supper. He only rolled his eyes and placed his phone down before the next text appears from his old college, Rouge about her saying to 'dump her ass and find a new girl'.

Shadow grinned at the text knowing that is what he was going to do that night when Fiona comes home after getting her ass drunk.

Finally, the time to close has arrived. The workers already left except for Shadow and Amy. He asked her to come after work is over to get a few papers to take home with her. In her office, Amy grabbed her messenger bag with the small 'Sonic' logo keychain she had been given from him for Valentine's Day. She turned off her lamp and locked the door after closing it. Then made her way to his office with a few ideas on how to spend tonight alone. Eating chocolate ice cream in front of the television. Possibly seeing what her fellow female co-workers are up to.

Amy stopped at the front of his door hearing the male inside putting the papers for her together. She calmly tapped the door making the sound stop. The door slowly opened seeing her boss now sitting down at his desk again with his head down.

She walked in closing the door behind her, "You have the papers ready?" she asked walking up to him.

Shadow nodded, then got up walking around the desk and taking the pile in his hands, "Here, they needed to be signed and labeled in a different order this time." He said handing them over to her.

Amy nodded and placed her hands on the pile ready to take, but Shadow's larger hands kept a good grip on the stack. This bothered the pink young lady a bit, "Um…don't you want me to take these?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes. But…" Shadow took the stack easily from her grip and placed them back down on the desk where they were before, "I want to talk with you.".

"O-Okay…? What do you want to talk about?".

Shadow kept his eyes on her emerald crystals he couldn't stop thinking of, "You wondered why I haven't given you anything today?" he asked.

The young woman stared at him confused, "Um…well…I'm not sure where this is going, but, I guess I have been wondering. I figured you forgotten about me…" She trailed off after saying that last part feeling sad all of a sudden.

Now taking a step towards her, the dark hedgehog replied, "I never could forget you, Rose…" he said saying her last name he used to call her.

That name gave her a slight chill down her spine feeling a deep blush appear on her cheeks again, "Sh-Shadow…?" she quivered staying in one place as he stopped close to her.

"Rose, I can't stop thinking about you." He started, "I never could forget your face. Even if I see you here, I couldn't forget you. After I had seen you a few years ago, I slowly began to feel something inside…something I never felt when I was dating Fiona.".

Amy slowly felt her grip on the bag around her shoulder fall limp. Shadow was quick enough to grab the strap before the bag could hit the floor hard, then place it down beside him carefully. She stared deep into his eyes hoping that he was faking what he said.

"Rose…I now know this new feeling inside. The feeling I get when you talk to me, when you are in the room with me, everything you do around me…" Shadow slowly took her hand gripping it tightly, "I know the feeling…and its saying that I'm…falling in love with you.".

Emerald eyes widened. Shadow, THE Shadow the Hedgehog, has fallen in love with her. Now her mind was fearing it was all a trick. All this was a lie. How could she tell it was a lie? His eyes showed so much trust in her, it was like how it was when she begged him to help save the earth. She never forgotten the words he had said to her.

"_I must keep my promise to Maria…and you."_

That day, she thought he had some soft spot for her. He never showed, but for some time, he would usually save her from a robot attack, or would talk to her about some things. He even gave a good story about Maria and his wonderful memories to her when she got a bit older. Now, he was saying he has fallen in love with her? This was beginning to be too much for the young girl.

"Shadow…" she spoke ever so softly, "How…but Fiona?".

He only shook his head, "I should've known it wasn't just a simple relationship. She's just like all those other bitches. They only want money, or sex. She was one of them.".

Looking down slightly to get everything that was said into her mind, Amy whispered, "You…love me…for me?" she asked looking back up again, but surprised to see his face nearly inches from hers.

"I do…very much." He answered, "And I want to give you a gift, a very 'personal' gift.".

Amy was about to respond till warm lips crashed against hers. She gasped from the sudden movement, her eyes widened, her mind raced a million times faster. Shadow wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing the surprised female into his chest. Her breasts pressing into his strong muscles was certainly making her go into heat instantly.

Her eyes stared at his eyelids that shut his ruby gems from seeing her surprised face. Finally taking everything after a second, she slowly closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. Shadow felt her deepen the embrace making his body react into a rabid animal wanting to mate with her instantly. But he had to make sure Amy was perfectly fine of being taken by him so suddenly.

Her peach colored arms wrapped around his neck bringing his body closer to her. Shadow carefully lifted her up so she could easily wrap her legs around his waist, then slowly backing up. He soon felt his tail hit the side of his desk. Slowly moving around, he placed the rosette hedgehog down on her back onto the hard cold surface. Amy kept her arms wrapped around his neck wanting the kiss to continue forever.

Shadow moved his free hand down her sides feeling her curves fit so well with her clothes. The feeling of his gentle digits made her moan quietly. Shadow, finally and easily broke the kiss moving away to see a very red and very impatient rose underneath him. He chuckled seeing what she wanted, then lowered himself to steal another kiss from her. Amy didn't want the kiss to end again. All this time secretly falling for the guy made her want to kiss him so badly. Now that it's happening, she didn't want it to be a dream.

The dark male slowly made his way down her thighs, then slowly up under her skirt. Amy felt a bit nervous knowing what he was going to, but she knew deep down that he would never harm her. Shadow moved his fingers to her panties, then slowly rubbed her tender, covered flower.

Amy moaned much louder fidgeting under his body. Shadow, again, broke the kiss, then moved away wanting to see the look of temptation onto his rose's face. Amy's cheeks burned with red as her breath hitched feeling his finger teasingly push into her flower, then out. Amy wanted him now that he was making her go crazy.

Shadow could easily tell she was getting lost so quickly. He moved his fingers away, then leaned back. He quickly unbuttoned her skirt, then slowly slide them down her slender legs covered by her tights. Amy watched his hungry eyes surveyed the scene before him. Her skirt was flung to the floor along with her heels. He then went up to her chest and unbuttoned her blouse. Amy gently moved his hand away afterwards giving her a confused look from him. She sat up, then instantly threw off her shirt showing him her breast covered up by a white laced bra.

He licked his lips wanting a quick taste. He watched her reach behind and unclip her bra having it fall to her lap. She grabbed it, then threw it to the ground like her skirt. Shadow moved her down again onto her back, then placed his hand on one breast, then placed his mouth onto her other. Amy suddenly let out a loud moan moving her hands up on both sides of her head letting him do his work.

The dark male lapped her nipple inside his mouth, rolling his tongue around. He then used his sharp teeth to grip her breast, then pull slightly before letting go. The sensation was so much to Amy, she couldn't get her mind onto anything. His hand did it's work by squeezing onto her breast. Fingers pinched her nipple tugging it lightly.

"Sha-Shadow…!" she moaned his name feeling herself slip away into a heavenly massage.

Shadow increased his moves wanting to hear much more from the young rose. After a while, he quickly stopped, then switched sides giving the massaged breast a good mouth job, and the other, a hand work. Amy's moans grew louder and louder each second. Shadow found himself getting drunk off her moans, he felt his pants tightened ready to explode out of the fabric. He couldn't wait any longer.

Amy soon felt him move off her now 'perky' breast. She looked up wondering what he was going to do, "Shadow…?" she whispered almost out of breath.

He only smirked for her answer. His hand made it's way to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them. He then slid them off down to the floor, then his boxers giving her a good view of his six inch member. Amy's eyes widened staring at the now hardened, thick, 'friend'. There was no way this 'thing' was going to fit inside her. But Shadow would easily make it happen.

After he slide both panties and tights off her legs, he opened them up to show her now wet flower ready to be taken. Amy stared at him nervous, scared, and want. He knew he had to be gentle to her. This could be her first time. Shadow positioned his member close to her flower ready to enter, then looked up at her.

"I'll be gentle. But if it gets, too much, I'll stop." He told her in a gentle, trusting voice.

Amy nodded giving him her permission. With that, Shadow slowly inserted his tip into her flower. A slight sharp moan escaped her mouth quickly hiding behind her hand. Shadow noticed quickly, then moved her hand away keeping it tightly in his grasp, "No. I want to hear you clearly." He whispered.

Amy said nothing, but let him keep her hand in his occasionally gripping it tightly. His member slowly inched inside making her moan in little pain. Finally, she felt him hit something inside her. Her virgin wall kept him from succeeding through. Shadow knew this will be very tender to the poor girl, but he held her hand firmly.

"Are you ready?" he asked truthfully.

This was it. Her time has come. To be a virgin no more. She's been told by Rouge and Blaze that it hurts at first, but it's amazing afterwards. Amy knew that it will hurt, but it might be a small sting like a needle prick, or a small bite from a cat. She nodded clenching her eyes tightly ready for the pain.

Shadow took a slow deep breath before thrusting so hard, it broke her wall. Amy threw her head back and cried out loud clenching his hand tightly. It was no bite, or needle prick. It a was deep pain she never felt before. It stung like no other bringing tears in her eyes.

A warm hand caressed her cheek wiping away the tears, "Shh…it'll hurt, but only for a second." He assured her leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss.

Amy could only whimper for her answer keeping her hand gripped onto his. She didn't think it would hurt this much. Rouge and Blaze had only described it as a 'slight painful feeling', but it was more than she thought it would hurt. Shadow kept himself still inside her waiting for her to be ready. He laid his body on top of hers carefully, his face hidden into the fur of her neck. He lightly nipped and kissed her fur and skin helping her ease the pain away.

After a while, Amy slowly felt the pain go away moaning quietly from his loving nips. Her grip was firm still, but her breath slowly settled to slow and easy breath, "Sh-Shadow…I'm ready…" she whispered.

Giving one last kiss, he got up keeping one hand on the desk for support, then ever so gently, and slowly, he started moving back and forth sliding in and out of her. Amy felt the pain again, only a little making her whimper again. Shadow squeezed her hand for support giving her a trusting look at her.

"Be strong, it'll hurt, but you will enjoy it afterwards." He said with a calm smile.

Amy slowly nodded keeping his word inside her mind. She continued to moan in pain for a while, but soon she felt the pain go away for good. Her painful moans soon turned into pleasured moans. Shadow heard them and started to quicken his speed. Amy's breath began to go faster each thrust. It was truly amazing from what her friends had told her. She now knew what she was missing out on, and she was glad it was her first time with the one she loves.

Amy released his hand, then quickly wrapped her arms back around his neck pulling him closer to her. Shadow smirked seeing how much she wanted him now. He moved down onto her body again and increased his speed so he is now pounding into her. Amy gasped and moaned so loudly, she was thankful that no one was out there to hear, nor the rooms below them.

Shadow captured her lips once more in a much more frenzy lock. Amy gripped his quills tightly now wrapping her legs around his waist having the thrusts deepen each time. She loved this so much, she now wanted to never end this complete strange, yet wonderful feeling. He was loving it as much as her. Sure he had done it with Fiona, but for her, she wasn't much to do. Fiona would always make him stop when he wasn't doing much to satisfy her, or he would be forced to do it in the smallest times. Fiona was drunk, she was angry, or she wanted him just for her needs.

To Amy, she was enjoying it all the way. He loved to see her cherry red face with the pleasured smile he had always wanted to see. His vision was now real and he hoped it wasn't still a vision, or a good night dream.

They broke their kiss only to have him lean back bringing her body with him in a sitting position. She was then lifted up in his arms then sat down in his lap when he sat down on the desk. Amy was now hopping up and down on his member keeping her arms around his shoulders moaning out loud. Shadow held her tightly around her waist placing his head on her shoulder growling quietly The intensive pleasure was so much for both of them, it grew something inside of Amy making her body go hot.

"Shadow..! I…I feel it!" she cried speeding up her bounces.

Shadow gripped her body tighter feeling the same thing inside, "I feel it, too!" he shouted, "When it comes…let it out!".

"O-Okay…!".

Their speeds increased together making the adrenalin rush faster. Amy's body felt hotter and hotter each second also feeling the sensation build up. She couldn't keep it in anymore. It had to be let out.

"Shadow…I'm…I'm going to…-!" she couldn't let another word out as she felt her climax release out of her. She threw her head back letting out a loud moan of deep pleasure.

Shadow felt the wetness on his member inside and his legs. It was, too much for him. His arms kept a good grip as he quickly bit down on her shoulder feeling his climax finally be released. Amy whimpered from the pain, but moaned as she felt warm liquid being shot inside. It felt strange yet, it was amazingly satisfying to her.

Her thrusts were deep, but now slowed down. He continued to push her down hard so he can empty his load into her until there is no more. He released her shoulder, then rest his head on the spot breathing hard when she stopped. Amy, the same, panted like she had ran a long run with no water. His member, still inside her, warmed her up feeling his seed slowly run down out of her flower.

"Shadow…" he whispered, "I…I love…love you…".

Shadow smiled happily. His long time dream has come to an end. He had finally found the one for him. Sure, breaking up with Fiona will be a good show to watch, but having Amy love him, he wouldn't care what happens to him. He moved off her shoulder pulling her away so he can look in her eyes still in the embrace.

He placed his forehead on hers staring deeply into her emeralds, "I love you, too…" he whispered softly before bringing her into another kiss, which she happily accepted.

_The End_


End file.
